gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kintobor
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. PiotrekD (dyskusja) 16:44, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 14:12, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) Rancher A możesz to jakoś potwierdzić? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:45, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Ja Dodawałem kategorie, bo w angielskiej wersji jest ich więcej niż w polskiej. Więcej nie będę dodawał żadnych kategorii, ale proszę, nie wycofujcie tych zmian. Re: To, co robię CHOLERA! ZROBIŁEŚ TOTALNY BURDEL W OZ! NIGDY WIĘCEJ TAKICH AKCJI bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia! Administracja jeszcze uzgodni, co z tym zrobić. 17:31, mar 5, 2016 (UTC) Wybacz za wybuch złości Piotrka, jednak jest on uzasadniony. Pododawałeś kategorie pod interwiki, czyli zrobiłeś niezły, tak, „burdel”. Jestem zmuszony dać ci czas do jutra, do 20:26 z uporządkowaniem tego. W przeciwnym razie, będę musiał zablokować Cię na okres jednego tygodnia. Wybacz, takich rzecz się nie robi. To nic osobistego, trzeba jednak ponosić konsekwencje swoich zachowań. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:28, mar 5, 2016 (UTC) Edytor Wyłącz edytor wizualny! Niszczysz nim kod stron, które edytujesz. Kolejna demolka kodu poskutkuje dłuższą blokadą. Pozdrawiam, 16:39, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) : Masz opisane w sekcji wyżej, nawet obrazek jest dołączony. Najlepiej wpadnij też na kanał IRC. 16:42, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) : PS: Po dodaniu podpisu (~~~~) nie musisz jeszcze dodawać ręcznie swego nicku ;>. DeadDodo „Od zwykłego Dodo różni się też tym, że bardziej rzuca się w oczy.” - co? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:12, mar 16, 2016 (UTC) Synonimy : Proszę, nie zamieniaj bez powodu słów w tekście ich synonimami. Pozdrawiam, 18:59, mar 23, 2016 (UTC) Zbiorniki wodne Humboldt River to rzeka, więc nie jest to zbiornik wodny. Zbiornikiem może być, np. jezioro, oczko wodne, czy staw. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:33, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) Easter egg : Czym uzasadniasz pisownię wielkimi literami? Pozdrawiam, 19:34, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :# Proszę, nie używaj nagłówków do rozpoczynania wiadomości, nie do tego one służą, lecz do krótkiego opisania sprawy i/lub wskazania wątku, na który odpowiadasz. W tym drugim wypadku przyjęło się dawać nazwę nagłówka, który utworzyła osoba pisząca do Ciebie, poprzedzoną Re:, np. w tym przypadku Re: Easter egg. Warto też wspomóc się szablonem , tedy w pole nagłowka wstawiasz po prostu coś w rodzaju , pierwszy parametry to nazwa nagłówka, który utworzył piszący, a drugi to Twój nick. :# To, że nienawidzisz się mylić, to żadne uzasadnienie, mój drogi. Podaj reguły ortograficzne, które wskazywałyby na taką pisownię. :# Nienawiść jest zła dla psychiki, dlatego zamiast nienawidzić może po prostu nie lub? :# Gdy wstawiasz podpis przy użyciu ~~~~, nie dodawaj już po nim ręcznie linku do swego profilu. :# Wpadnij na kanał IRC :). :: Pozdrawiam, 20:00, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :: PS: Zapomniałem o artykułach o misjach. Nikt ich nie tworzy, bo... po prostu nikt ich nie tworzy. Zachęcam Cię, żebyś sam je zaczął tworzyć ;). Cmentarz w Hashbury Wielkie dzięki za stworzenie tego artykułu :). Mam tylko prośbę: staraj się dodawać zdjęcia, gdy opisujesz jakąś lokalizację ;>. Ponadto nie pisz słowa easter egg wielkimi literami, nie ma potrzeby, i nie pisz, że jest to kolejny easter egg, jeśli w artykule nie wspomniałeś wcześniej innego. W razie kłopotów – pisz. Pozdrawiam, 13:15, kwi 14, 2016 (UTC) Nazwy gier a kursywa : Nazw gier nie piszemy kursywą. Pozdrawiam, 21:56, kwi 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam Niestety nie mam GTA V. Mam jednak prośbę: nazywaj nagłówki tak, by opisywały krótko, o co chodzi; samo przepraszam nic nie mówi. Pozdrawiam, 17:28, maj 11, 2016 (UTC) Interwiki Proszę Cię byś umieszczał interwiki nie tylko na anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki, ale także na innojęzycznych GTA Wiki. Po za tym chciałbym zaproponować Ci wyszukiwarkę interwiki, która zostało niedawno stworzona, bo widzę, że często je dodajesz, ale niektóre z GTA Wiki pomijasz. Na pewno ułatwi Ci ona wyszukiwanie interwiki. Stuble (dyskusja) 20:13, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Tu masz link do strony ---> http://piotrekd.tk/gtaw/interwiki.mc?strona. : Ponawiam moją prośbę. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:01, cze 1, 2016 (UTC) Tornado Czemu nie anulowałeś edycji tego wandala, tylko zrobiłeś z artykułu substub? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:16, maj 25, 2016 (UTC) :Służy do tego przycisk anuluj edycję. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:38, maj 25, 2016 (UTC) Synonimy : Mówiłem coś o zamienianiu zastępowaniu słów synonimami? 15:51, cze 25, 2016 (UTC) PS: Jeśli już, to wyciąga obrzyn, nie obrzyna : Tym bardziej proszę, żebyś nie wykonywał edycji polegających wyłącznie na zastępowaniu słów synonimami. Pozdrawiam, 15:57, cze 25, 2016 (UTC) Bezsensowne edycje Co to miało na celu? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:34, maj 5, 2017 (UTC) Różnice między wersjami Widzę, że ostatnimi czasy dodałeś artykuł Różnice między wersjami na konsole a wersjami na PC i chciałbym żebyś go podlinkował do jakiegoś innego artykułu, gdyż ma na chwilę obecną miano porzuconego artykułu. Poza tym mógłbyś zmienić trochę ogólną formę artykułu, bo na razie jest mało encyklopedyczny a zaczynanie każdego podpunktu od „W wersji na PC…” jest po prostu nieestetyczne. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań napisz do mnie na dyskusji. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:40, sie 18, 2017 (UTC) Drobne poprawki Chciałbym Ci podziękować za te wszystkie drobne poprawki, dodawanie interwiki i dodanie kilku artykułów (w szczególności tych z Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, bo dużo na GTA Wiki nie ma o tej części). Gdybyś miał jakieś pytania odnośnie edytowania lub czegokolwiek innego związanego z serią GTA pisz do mnie na dyskusji. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:59, paź 7, 2017 (UTC) Edycje Miło widzieć Twe drobne edycje w OZ :). Tak trzymaj. Dziękuję, pozdrawiam serdecznie i zachęcam do wpadnięcia na nasz kanał IRC. 20:09, lis 1, 2017 (UTC) Wersja beta GTA San Andreas Dzięki za chęci, ale czy mógłbyś podać wiarygodne źródła potwierdzające informacje zawarte w tym artykule? W temacie wersyj beta można w Internecie znaleźć wiele domysłów i błędnych informacyj. Informacje, których nie można potwierdzić, należy usunąć. Pozdrawiam, 21:47, lis 3, 2017 (UTC) PS: W poczekalni już istnieje taki artykuł – GTA Wiki:Poczekalnia/Wersja beta GTA: San Andreas. Też czeka na źródła. (Stuble, dzięki za link). Bullion, Motocykl (VCS) Cześć. Możesz podać źródła, na których oparte są te artykuły? W obecnej formie nadają się, szczególnie ten pierwszy, do usunięcia. Pozdrawiam, 12:51, lis 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam Cześć. Grafiki tego typu nie biorą się znikąd, nie są generowane automatycznie, muszą zostać przesłane z nazwami w rodzaju KTOŚ (TBGT - p).png. Pozdrawiam, 18:57, lis 19, 2017 (UTC) DeSean Cześć. Doceniam chęć rozwijania GTA Wiki, ale ponownie proszę o podawanie źródeł na to, czego w samej grze sprawdzić nie można. Na czym opierasz ciekawostkę (niezbyt ciekawą zresztą, ale to główna cecha większości ciekawostek u nas niestety, wspominam o tym na IRC-u czasami, ale nikt nie ma pomysłu, co z tym zrobić), że numer telefonu DeSeana był zapisany w komórce protagonisty w wersji beta? W Internecie jest pełno bzdur na temat serii GTA, a o procesie ich tworzenia szczególnie. Nie chcemy ich powielać. Pozdrawiam, 00:10, gru 2, 2017 (UTC) :Od siebie chciałbym dodać, że tworzenie artykułów nie polega na kopiowaniu ich z innojęzycznych projektów. Po porównaniu ww. artykułu z tym z anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki nie mam wątpliwości, że jest on skopiowany prawie kropka w kropkę. Stuble (dyskusja) 07:59, gru 2, 2017 (UTC) YouTube Rada na przyszłość. Jak już zmieniasz filmiki dotyczące przechodzenia misji to używaj szablonu YouTube, który został specjalnie stworzony do tego, by filmiki wstawiane do artykułów prezentowały się o wiele lepiej. Stuble (dyskusja) 12:43, gru 10, 2017 (UTC) Wandale Wikia jest atakowana przez wandali ! Re: Wandale atakują Wikię! Jako moderator robię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pozbyć się problemu. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:27, gru 13, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Szkoda na nich nerwów. Wcześniej czy później przestaną wandalizować (szczególnie jak dostaną blokadę) ;) Re: Przyjacielu, mam problem Widzę, że chcesz pomóc i doceniam to. Nie popieram jednak ładowania na tę stronę grafik z innojęzycznych GTA Wiki, kiedy mogą one być zrobione przez zwykłego użytkownika (sam jednak korzystam z logo znajdujących się na tych stronach, bo wiele pracy wymaga stworzenie plików SVG itp.). Jeżeli uważasz, że to zabieg konieczny to wystarczy, że pobierzesz wybraną grafikę na swój komputer a później prześlesz ją przez stronę Specjalna:Prześlij zgodnie ze wszystkimi zaleceniami, które się tam znajdują. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:25, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) IRC Nic istotnego i ważnego, po prostu ja i Stuble uznaliśmy, że może chciałbyś z nami porozmawiać, a my z Tobą któregoś wieczora ;). Pozdrawiamy, 21:17, gru 21, 2017 (UTC)